1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask box, and in particular to a mask box having a buckling structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mask (also referred to as “reticle”) is an element playing an important role on the yield of integrated circuits. Since many substances such as particles, moisture or molecules of chemical solutions exist in the operating environment during the production of integrated circuits, the light transmittance of the mask in the photolithography process will be deteriorated if the above-mentioned substances are adhered onto the surface of the mask. As a result, the yield of the elements of semiconductor or liquid crystal displays generated by the mask will be reduced. Thus, a mask box is usually used to preserve or transmit the mask, thereby preventing the substances such as dust, particles, moisture from being adhered onto the surface of the mask. Further, in order to prevent the mask disposed in the mask box from being contaminated by particles, dust, powder or hazard molecules, the factory for manufacturing integrated circuits requires the mask box to conform to the requirements of standard mechanical interface (SMIF), so that the particles and hazard gas substances can be prevented from entering the mask box, thereby increasing the degree of cleanness of the mask.
The conventional mask box comprises a shroud and a base covered by the shroud. The periphery of the shroud is provided with a plurality of locking modules for locking the base. In order to conform to the requirements for Standard Mechanical Interface (SMIF), when the mask box is disposed in an apparatus for manufacturing integrated circuits, robot arms of the apparatus are used to turn outwardly the locking modules provided on the periphery of the shroud to lock the base. However, the locking module comprises a supporting stand locked to the shroud, a locking arm pivotally provided on the supporting stand, and a restoring spring. Since the locking module has a plurality of components and the assembly of the locking module involves complicated steps, the manufacturing of the mask box takes more time and money. Further, the supporting stand and the locking arm of the locking module are made of plastic materials while the spring is made of metallic materials. Since the parts of the locking module are not made of the same material, it is not easy to recycle the parts of the locking module, which does not conform to the requirements for environmental protection.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.